Mystical Island
This is an Encounter Card in Hand of Fate 2. Event After several hours of competitive drinking, an old cartographer has become your news best friend. "Come sail with me," he slurs. "I know secrets. We just need a deckhand or three. How many of you are there, anyways?" When you sober up, you decide to investigate his tale of a mysterious island that rises from depths of the sea every seven years. "We'll need a ship. Here's some gold, see what you can find!" The player gains 20 Gold to procure a ship. It seems you've been recruited by an aspiring captain with no crew. You approach a group of seafarers unloading their ship. Their captain's face is creased and weathered from too many years spent staring into the ocean. 1) Offer them the Cartographer's gold. (Lose 20 Gold) :The player loses 20 Gold. 2) Tell them you have a treasure map. :"Treasure, you say?" The captain is intrigued. "Well, I will provide the ship and crew, but all the treasure we find is ours." You convince them to set sail immediately. After a long voyage, you spy land on the horizon. Wheel Gambit Success :You drop anchor and wade to shore. The island is a paradise. Vast groves of tropical fruits ripen in the sun, filling the air with their inviting fragrances. In the distance you spy a mist-shrouded mountain. Blight Monster Card :You drop anchor and wade to shore. As you near the beach, the island begins to tremble underfoot. :Corrupted creatures rise from the ground to surround the crew! :The player draws 2 Greed Monster Cards. :The player enters Combat. Failure :As the ship gets close, the island disappears behind a curtain of fog. :Once it clears, the land mass is no longer visible. Having reduced your supplies, you return to the mainland. :Encounter ends. Life Pain Card :With little warning, a storm rolls in, engulfing the island. :Your shipmates seek shelter below deck. As you rush to do the same, a forceful gust slams your head against a swinging beam. :The player suffers the Life Pain. :The Dealer moves the player to a random Encounter Card. :When you come to, you find yourself abandoned on the coast of the mainland. :Encounter ends. The cartographer documents everything he can find. The sailors follow along, searching for any hint of gold. On the third day, a wide-eyed deckhand points to the summit and shouts, "There's a glass castle up there, boys. I've seen it with my one good eye!" Whipped into a frenzy, the sailors ascend the mountain. A wondrous castle of glass has been build into the side of the mountain. The sailors push past, seemingly unimpressed. If there were ever occupants, they are long gone now. The sailors strip the walls of finery and loot the silverware. "This trip is finally starting to pay off!" says the Quartermaster. "What gives you the right to take what doesn't belong to you?" says the exasperated cartographer. "I suggest you help load the ship if you want to sail back in it," says the captain, waving his sword. The cartographer grumbles all the way down as you help haul the takings. As you sail away from the island, it sinks once more below the waves, taking its mysteries with it. Back on the mainland, the quartermaster divvies up the loot. If the player gave the crew the cartographer's gold: :"Here's your lot," he says, throwing you and the cartographer a bag of glittering gems. :The player gains 4 Fame. :The player draws 3 Gold Gain Cards. :The player draws an Equipment Card. :The player gains this card's Shard. :Encounter ends. If the player kept the cartographer's gold: :"What about our share?" asks the cartographer, the sparkling gems inspiring a change of heart. :"Your share?" The captain laughs. "We need to get paid. The deal was I provide a ship and crew, and all the treasure is ours." :1) Fight them. ::The Dealer draws 2 Greed Monster Cards. ::You draw your weapon. ::The player enters Combat. ::Bruised and bleeding, the captain throws you a bag of treasure. "I gave the rest of it to the crew. This is my share. Take it and leave us alone." ::The player gains 4 Fame. ::The player draws 1 Gold Gain Card. ::The player draws an Equipment Card. ::The player gains this card's Shard. ::Encounter ends. :2) Leave them with the treasure. ::You back down before the cartographer realises you pocketed his gold, and slink away into the night. ::Encounter ends. Unlocked By Complete The Tower (Silver token).Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Wheel Gambits Category:Shards Category:Encounter Shards